


Let's Hear It For Captain America!

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Only at First), Alley kissing, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Captain America: The First Avenger, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Longing, Lust, M/M, Mixed feelings about Steve's transformation, Mutual Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve takes stupid risks, Tent makeouts, all the feelings, well a lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: A missing scene from Captain America: The First Avenger
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Let's Hear It For Captain America!

Steve winces as he glances at Bucky. The expression in his eyes is fury, plain and simple. Steve knows that look. He’s seen it a thousand times in Bucky’s eyes. He’s seen it in back alley fights when they were kids, and barroom brawls when they were older, and the first time they enlisted, when they had enlisted together. When Bucky had been accepted, and Steve hadn’t, it hadn’t been Steve’s anger that stood out that day. It was Bucky’s. He was the one who had bought them each a bottle of beer to drink on the back porch, and then thrown his against the bricks two seconds later.

“Fuck them.”

Steve hadn’t figured out why he was so angry at the time. Later it had kicked in. Bucky was pissed because they wouldn’t be together, so he couldn’t look after Steve.

But now, as much as Steve gets it, and he does, he really does. He also…doesn’t. They’ve always stood up for each other. Even if with Bucky it’s always been physical. He’s always been the brawn. Steve has been the mouthy one, the who throws himself headfirst into the fray. But he’s been the one who stood up to teachers when they tossed Bucky out of class for causing trouble even when it wasn’t his fault, and to shop owners when they were convinced Bucky was snitching things. Steve had stood up for Bucky’s reputation time after time.

Now, where were they? Where was the balance? It wasn’t the same anymore. But that shouldn’t matter. The point was, they had always stood up for each other. They’ve always had each other’s backs. This time is no different. And Bucky has to understand that. He has to understand why Steve came for him. He _has_ to. Bucky would have done the same.

As the crowd slowly starts to disperse, men still slapping Steve on the back and congratulating him, he looks over at Bucky again. Bucky just huffs and stalks off, shoulders tight with tension.

Steve acknowledges the man talking to him, saying words he can’t even hear, with a nod and then follows after Bucky quickly.

“Bucky. _Bucky._ Hey.” He catches up to him easily enough. It’s certainly easier with his new muscles. Another time he would have spent way too long chasing after Bucky, panting by the time he caught up with him.

Now he’s right there, putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder before he can think about it.

Bucky shrugs him off and keeps walking.

“Bucky. Hey.” Steve moves in front of him. “We need to talk.”

Bucky comes to an abrupt stop, just barely stopping himself from smacking straight into Steve’s chest. He utters another huff and squints up at Steve. “Fine.” He puts his hands on his hips, staring up at Steve defiantly. “Where do you want to talk?”

“Here, follow me.” Steve jerks his head. “Come on.”

He leads Bucky back to his tent and closes the flap, giving them some semblance of privacy at least. “Okay, so…” and then he doesn’t know where to go from there.

“Okay? Okay.” Bucky shrugs. “You wanted to talk, so talk.”

“What is it?” Steve blurts out before he can come up with something better. What the fuck is Bucky going on about now? Can’t he just be happy that he’s out of that camp, and they have tonight and maybe tomorrow before they have to fight again? Before they go back behind enemy lines? Before Bucky gets sent somewhere else and Steve gets returned to the fucking stage?

“What is it?” Bucky repeats, just shaking his head. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What?” Steve stares at him, perplexed. He watches Bucky pace back and forth like he can’t just keep still.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Bucky stops and stares at him. “How could you have been so stupid? How reckless do you have to be to risk everything?”

“What’re you talking about?” Steve stares back at him, hands on his hips. “I wasn’t risking everything. I was coming after you. Bucky, how could I not do that?” He doesn’t understand this at all.

“Very easily.” Bucky says flatly. “You could have left me to die. You should have left me there.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Bucky pushes. “You should have done that and it would have been fine. It would have been the right call.”

“Are you seriously telling me I shouldn’t have come to find you?” Steve can’t believe this. “I shouldn’t have tried to save all those men? That I should have let you _all_ die?”

“Yes.” Bucky says, just as obstinately. “Platoons get lost all the time.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” Steve rubs at his eyes. “I couldn’t do that. I had to…”

“See, this is the problem. You’ve always been dumb as hell and now you’re still dumb, you just think cause you’ve got this big, brawny body you can do whatever the fuck you want and you’ll be fine.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t have.” Steve turns back to face him. “Just one, Bucky. Come on, tell me why I shouldn’t come for you.”

“You could have _died_.” Bucky states flatly.

Sure it doesn’t sound great when he says it like that. But they’re both soldiers now. They have to deal with the threat of death now. It’s a given. Steve’s always been ready to face up to the danger. He’s always been ready for that. He thought Bucky understood that.

“That’s not the end of the world, Buck. That’s just…life.”

“You don’t know that.” There’s the slightest catch in Bucky’s voice when he says the words. Enough that Steve looks more closely at him. “It would be…”

“Buck.” Steve steps in closer. It’s been so long since they last saw each other. There’s been a million things he’s wanted to tell Bucky. Every night during training, every night in boot camp….every day since he’s had the serum…he’s thought about Bucky and how he would see Steve now. What Bucky would think of this, how they’d be better partners now that Steve was more on his level. And now that they’re here, it’s so hard that Bucky doesn’t just get it. He has to understand. Otherwise what’s the point?

“Why…” Steve starts to ask and then Bucky just leans in and kisses him. He has to tilt his face up to reach Steve’s mouth, but it’s a perfect fit nonetheless. His fingers grip at Steve’s shirt aggressively, not pulling him closer, not pushing him away, just holding on to him like he needs to feel Steve is real.

His lips are firm against Steve’s, his breath warm. He feels starved, and all Steve can do is reach for him. His hands slide down the front of Bucky’s uniform, and pulls him in. He needs Bucky closer. He can feel the warmth of Bucky’s skin through his shirt and it’s killing him. Bucky groans into his mouth and Steve tugs him even closer. If there was a solid wall to this tent, Bucky would already be up against it. Instead Bucky’s hands are on him, sliding down his back and gripping his ass. And god, just the feel of his hands make Steve press harder against him.

Everything is moving too fast. He can’t even think and he doesn’t want to. He just wants Bucky. He’s always wanted Bucky. That’s the truth of it.

They hit the cot and Steve stumbles backwards, landing on his ass with a thump. For a minute he wonders if the spell’s broken and one of them is gonna say something, tell them they have to stop, to think about this before they do something stupid.

“Buck.” He starts and then Bucky’s just crawling onto his lap, kissing him fiercely.

“Shut up.” Bucky tells him, “Just for once in your life, Steve, keep your mouth shut.” His knees slide to either side of Steve’s hips, keeping him captive. Bucky’s groin presses against Steve’s and Steve’s groan is lost as Bucky’s tongue twists around his own.

He can _feel_ Bucky. The weight of him, the heat of his cock pressing against him is doing things to Steve’s brain. He’s panting slightly, his heart is pounding away. His head is swimming. He’s not sure he remembers how to breathe, but for some reason it doesn’t matter.

“Steve.” Bucky groans, fingers curling through Steve’s hair, gripping the back of his neck. “Steve.”

His other hand slides down between them, pressing the flat of his palm against Steve’s crotch.

“Fuck.” Steve inhales sharply.

Bucky smirks at him and then pushes at his chest. “Fuck, you’re so…” There are both compliments and insults all rolled into one cadence in his voice. It makes Steve tremble all over. He wants this so badly.

“What do you want?” His voice sounds calm to his own ears. How can he be so calm? Surely Bucky has to know how he feels?

“Lie back.” Bucky laughs a little.

Steve lies back and Bucky straddles his hips again. He reaches for Steve’s zipper.

Steve sucks in a breath, mesmerized by the thought of what Bucky’s about to do. About how even in his dreams, he never even let himself truly imagine….or if he did, he immediately regretted it, for daring to think about his friend like that.

Bucky slips his hand down the front of Steve’s pants as he leans down to kiss him again. “Fuck, Steve. I’ve wanted…”

The sound of brisk footsteps outside the tent makes Steve freeze. Even while the rest of his brain can’t think beyond the fact that Bucky’s hand is on him. Bucky’s touching him, the soldier part of him is already standing to attention.

“Captain Rogers?” the private outside sounds hesitant.

Steve manages to clear his throat. “Yeah?” Bucky’s hand is still right fucking there. He can barely breathe.

“The general wants to see you, right away sir.”

“One sec.” Steve tells him. He wants to reassure Bucky it’s okay. But Bucky’s already scrambling off him and sitting back on the other end of the cot. His lips look swollen and his hair is mussed. Steve has the strongest urge to reach out his hand and touch his hair, to reassure himself that this is real, but his hands stay at his sides.

“I’ll be right back.” Steve says hesitantly. “Wait for me.”

Bucky gives him a brief nod, not quite looking at him. His cheeks are flushed as he runs a hand through his hair, smoothing it out. Steve tries not to think about what he himself looks like on the way to the general’s tent, smoothing out his uniform and brushing a hand through his own hair. It’ll have to do. He doesn’t have time to do anything more.

* * *

By the time Steve gets back after talking to the general, or rather getting talked at, (He’s pretty sure the general is proud of him, but somebody high up thought Steve needed to get reprimanded for his reckless actions so a reprimand had to happen) the tent’s empty. There’s no sign of Bucky. Only the rumpled blankets on the cot show that he was even there at all.

Steve stands there, just looking around with a faint sigh. He should have seen that one coming.

He finds the recently rescued unit being checked over by the medics. He knows Bucky has to be back among them so he waits outside the tent, fidgeting until one of the nurses finally comes out.

She smiles at Steve. “Captain Rogers?”

“Yes?”

“It’s going to be a while before they’re done checking over the whole unit. If you want, we can send a message when they’re done.”

So Bucky doesn’t want him waiting around. Steve nods to himself. He manages a smile for the nurse. “That would be fine. Thanks.”

He heads back to his tent not sure how he’s going to make the time pass.

He looks at the cot where just a short while ago Bucky had kissed him. Steve can hardly believe it was real. He sits down on the cot and then stretches out. Folding his arms behind his head he closes his eyes and lets himself breathe.

* * *

_London: a week later_

The thing is, Steve just doesn’t get it. He doesn’t know what it’s like to have spent your whole life protecting your best friend and keeping an eye out for them and then you turn around and the guy’s…the guy you’ve always had a thing for, cause how could he not, the guy’s suddenly strong as a tank and fucking handsome as hell.

Bucky rubs his hands over his eyes. It’s not fair for Steve to show up looking like that, like some damn hero out of the kiddie comics. It’s just not fair.

It’s been a week and he can’t stop thinking about what happened at the camp. He hadn’t meant to kiss Steve back there in the tent. He’d never meant to let that happen. He’s gone his whole life protecting Steve from that too. Protecting him from his own damn feelings, and now he’s gone and blown it. He’s done the one thing he was confident he would always be strong enough not to do. He’s given in and kissed Steve. How the hell is he supposed to live with himself now?

He’d managed to avoid Steve for a whole week. At the camp it hadn’t been hard, but here. It’s only a matter of time before Steve catches up with him and Bucky knows it.

He takes a sip of the beer in front of him, barely tasting the drink at all.

“Thought I’d find you here.”

Bucky jumps slightly as Steve slides onto the stool next to him. He gives Steve a quick side glance, testing the waters, but Steve’s poker face is good for once. He looks as solid and all-American as whatever they use to sell war bonds these days. Bucky’s heart sinks in his chest as he takes another sip of beer. He always figured he’d screw it up sooner or later. He just never planned how exactly. This isn’t what he wanted.

They don’t speak as Steve orders a beer for himself. Bucky finishes his at the same time and their eyes meet.

“Look, Buck.” Steve hesitates. “About before…in the tent.”

“Save it.” Bucky nods at the bartender for another. He doesn’t want to hear this speech. He doesn’t want the conversation to have moved from him being pissed about Steve risking his life (a familiar narrative at least, a relatable part of the story that everyone can understand) to how Steve’s his friend and all, but he’s not…you know, _queer_.

Bucky’s stomach twists as he thinks of all the things Steve’s thinking about right now. Things he never wanted Steve to think about him. He feels sick, wondering how quickly he can get to the toilets before he throws up.

“I kissed you back, you know.” Steve says quietly. He takes a sip of his beer and looks sideways at Bucky.

“Yeah, about that.” It’s Bucky’s turn to clear his throat. “I know uh…” Actually he’s not sure how to play this. It was still a lot, for Steve to have just played along. Which is how his brain keeps telling him it happened. Bucky had been an idiot who kissed his best friend and Steve’s the nicest guy who doesn’t want to hurt him, so naturally he kissed Bucky back. It’s the type of thing that Steve would do.

Steve’s sitting there, waiting for him to finish whatever words he’s trying to get out.

“I didn’t mean it to happen.” Bucky says finally. “I didn’t mean it.” It’s a fucking lie of course, but it’s the only chance he has of salvaging their friendship before it’s ruined altogether. That’s all he cares about at this point. He doesn’t care if he has to hide the fact that he’s queer, or that he’s always wanted to kiss Steve, now or before, it doesn’t fucking matter, he just has. He doesn’t care as long as Steve doesn’t walk away from him. He can lie for a cause like that.

“Oh?” Steve raises an eyebrow. “Cause it sure _felt_ like you meant it.” He gives Bucky a meaningful glance that can’t possibly be taken in any other way than he intends.

Bucky chokes on his beer. “Are you serious right now?”

Steve just looks at him. “Are you trying to tell me that this….” he hesitates and then lightly places his hand on Bucky’s wrist. “That this doesn’t mean something?”

Bucky licks his lips, thinking of all the possible answers to that. He can’t think for the weight of Steve’s hand on his wrist.

“And if it doesn’t…” Steve continues, like he hasn’t been waiting for Bucky to fill that empty space. “Then why are you joining my team?”

“Are you kidding?” Bucky looks at him in surprise. “You think I’d let you go back in there alone?”

He means _without me,_ and he knows Steve knows what he means.

Steve gives him a look. “So you’re ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?”

“Hell no.” Bucky says without thinking. “That little guy from Brooklyn, who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, I'm following him." He pauses. “My best friend. The fella who came back for me in spite of knowing it was a dumbass thing to do. That’s who I’m following.”

Their eyes lock and for a moment it’s like Bucky can’t breathe. His chest is too tight, there’s no room for his lungs to work. The way Steve’s looking at him…

And then Steve drops his gaze, his eyes drifting to the half-empty glass in front of him. He’s so goddamn beautiful; Bucky hates it. Steve’s always been beautiful, even when he was a scrawny little guy who just barely cleared Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky used to dream about the times they spent the night at each other’s homes, tucked up in bed together, back to back, sharing warmth until inevitably Bucky would roll over in the night and pull Steve up against his chest. He fit just right and Bucky loved it. They never talked about it, but they never stopped sharing a bed either.

The bartender brings them both another round without asking.

“Besides, I’m not really a captain.” Steve mutters, rubbing his thumb along the rim of his glass, wiping the foam absently before licking it from his thumb.

It’s probably the first time Bucky’s ever been jealous of a piece of glassware.

“What?”

“They just gave me that rank cause it’d be pretty, well, uninspiring to be watching a private do those dumb movies.” He gives Bucky a sheepish smile.

Bucky cocks his head. “There are movies about you.” As a matter of fact he’s already heard a few things. He asked the nurses everything he could about the illustrious Captain America. He just wants to see what Steve will say.

The tips of Steve’s ears go bright red. “They’re nothing special. Forget I said that.” He takes a deep drink from his beer quickly.

“So…” Bucky pauses, desperately trying to think of anything that will lighten the moment. “You’re keeping the outfit, right?” It’s a throwaway comment, but the look Steve gives him makes his stomach tighten with lust and longing. God, he would give anything to have Steve in tights, all dressed up just for him.

And then she walks in. A fucking dream of a brunette in a goddamn red dress, who captures every set of eyes in the room. Even Steve can’t look away from her. Steve’s only looked at a girl out of politeness before. Bucky, god help him, tries to get her to look at him just for a second. Because if she looks at him, then Steve will remember he’s in the room as well. But she doesn’t even glance in his direction and Bucky knows it’s all pointless anyway. He takes a long drink of beer and thinks of getting drunk. What the fuck is he even doing here? Even if Steve is halfway queer like him, which was probably only wishful thinking anyway….he clearly still prefers women and that brunette is the sort of woman that he should be with. Steve deserves a beauty like that.

He slides off the stool and heads for the back door while Steve’s still talking to the brunette and some of the other men.

The night air hits Bucky like a breath of freedom. He takes a deep gulp of air, letting it wash over him. Part of him still doesn’t think any of this is real. That he’s going to wake up, still strapped to that table, still a prisoner, still dreaming of Steve. The air turns cold for a moment; he shivers slightly, his stomach still sour. He doesn’t want to think of those long days. He still doesn’t know what they did to him, but at least he’s walking and talking.

He takes a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and sticks one in his mouth, fishing around for his matches.

He’s just got it lit and taken a long drag, staring up at the night sky when the back door to the bar opens and Steve steps out, looking around the alley.

“There you are.” There’s relief in his voice that even Bucky can hear. His heart leaps in spite of himself, and then he shoves it back down, deep into the dark, where it belongs.

Bucky sighs and leans back against the fence. “You really have to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Coming after me.”

Steve gives a laugh. “It doesn’t look like I’m gonna stop anytime soon.”

“Why?” Bucky’s voice is blunt.

“Why?” Steve repeats, perplexed.

“You got what you always wanted.” Bucky takes a drag on his cigarette. “You’re a captain now, real or not. You’ve got the uniform and that brunette…”

“Peggy?” Steve cocks his head looking at him more closely. “What about her?”

“I saw the way she looked at you.” Bucky mutters. “I saw the way you looked at her.” It can’t be more obvious than that. There are songs about this sort of things after all. It’s the way it’s supposed to be.

Steve gives a sigh of exasperation. “So what? I’m not allowed to look at a woman?”

“I never said that.” Bucky takes another drag on his cigarette and slumps back against the fence more. It’s not fair for him to be jealous of the women Steve looks at, the women who look at Steve. Steve’s fucking earned it. After everything he’s done. He’s fought so hard to get here. Bucky knows that. But he can’t help it.

“Bucky.” Steve moves in closer. “Last week in the tent.”

Bucky can hear this like a man. He takes another puff on his smoke and tilts his head back. “Yeah?”

Steve gives a little laugh of exasperation. “You really don’t make this easy, do you?” He reaches for Bucky’s cigarette, his fingers brushing over Bucky’s as he takes it and tosses it aside.

“My whole life I’ve looked up to you.” Steve’s voice is soft. “And it was easy to categorize that feeling as admiration, to put it under right under friendship and move on. But Bucky, you’re my best friend. You _are_. But you’re also my whole world.”

He kisses Bucky like he means those words, like they’re true as the sky is blue and the knowledge that the sun will rise in the morning. And as Bucky lets himself be swept up into the kiss, lets himself lean into Steve, he thinks maybe it is true.

His lips are still tingling when Steve pulls back.

“And maybe you already believe that.” Steve murmurs. “Or maybe I need to explain it some more.”

He’s waiting, looking at Bucky tentatively like he thinks there’s some kind of answer to this. Like there’s any possible answer other than the “ _please”_ that crosses Bucky’s lips.

Steve grins at him. “Come back to my room with me?”

Bucky takes deep breath. “Lead the way, Captain.”

* * *

Fortunately the room Steve’s got is only a few streets away from the pub. They walk through the dark streets, not talking, shoulders bumping into each other as they try to hurry without making it apparent that’s what they’re doing.

Bucky shakes his head, trying not to laugh.

Steve glances at him. “What?”

“Your stupid shoulders.” Bucky nudges him. “So fucking big.”

“Here.” Steve stops suddenly and leads him through a tiny garden and up a back staircase to a room. There, Steve unlocks the door and pushes it open and Bucky follows him in.

Steve closes the door. And for a moment they just stand there looking at each other in the silence.

“Please.” Steve whispers. “Please, Bucky.”

And there’s only one answer to that.

* * *

There’s a bed, Bucky’s somehow aware of that, and it’s big enough for both of them, just barely.

Bucky pulls Steve down onto it, like this is how it should be. This is how it always should have been.

Steve crawls over him, kissing his mouth so hungrily Bucky just lets himself go with it. He knows how it feels, he wants more of it too. He wants all of it, all of Steve. And Steve obliges, stretching out all the way over him. His body covers Bucky’s so easily now. Bucky trembles under the weight of Steve.

He’s dying; he’s going to fucking die from Steve fucking Rogers.

Steve brushes his fingers softly through the hair at Bucky’s temple. He’s whispering Bucky’s name as he presses his lips to the skin there. God, Bucky moans in response, arching up against Steve’s body. He can feel Steve’s cock pressing into him through his pants. The thick long weight of him. Bucky’s dreamed of this. Of course, in his dreams, this was a little different. It’s still good now. It doesn’t matter who’s on top. All that matters is that they’re both here, and they’re touching, and if Bucky’s very very lucky, maybe he won’t wake up until after they fuck. Maybe it won’t be a dream this time.

“Steve.” Bucky’s voice is a rasp.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want this?” He has to ask. He knows he told Steve to shut up last time, but he has to.

There’s a faint sound that sounds suspiciously like Steve is laughing at him. Bucky turns his head to make sure and it’s true, Steve’s just lying there, laughing into his shoulder.

But all he says is, “Yeah, I want this.”

That’s all it takes.

Somehow they manage to sit up long enough to get each other’s clothes off. It’s a revelation, seeing Steve like this, but Bucky can’t help a pang at the thought of how he was before. He’s always loved Steve, and if it was Steve like he was before, he’d have been so careful…

“Bucky.” Steve sits back on his knees, looking at him carefully.

“Yeah?” Bucky focuses on his face, even though there’s a lot to draw his attention here. Steve’s chest is mesmerizing. His thighs are incredible and Bucky doesn’t dare more than glance between them right now. He focuses on Steve’s face cause Steve’s face is safe.

“It’s still me.” Steve says softly.

Bucky blinks and slowly a smile spreads over his face. “Good.” He leans in, cupping Steve’s face in his hands and kissing him for all he’s worth.

They settle on the bed and somehow Bucky’s between those thighs, and he looks up at Steve, to find Steve staring at him with such longing.

Bucky spreads his hands over Steve’s belly and kisses him there, kisses his way down over the fine golden hair between his legs to his cock. And then, after dreaming about this for far too long, he wraps his hand around Steve and takes him in his mouth.

The groan Steve utters in response is worth all the years Bucky’s waited. Steve’s fingers curl through his hair, and Bucky leans into it as he takes him deeper, humming slightly as he does. His hands press into Steve’s thighs, just holding him.

“Buck.” Steve trips over the word with another groan. “Bucky, stop.”

“What’s wrong?” Bucky pulls off immediately, looking up at him with concern. “What is it?”

“You keep doing that, this is gonna be over real soon.” Steve grins at him sheepishly. “And I was kinda hoping we’d actually fuck.”

Bucky almost comes then and there from hearing Steve say it.

He sits back, running a hand through his hair absently. “Okay.”

Steve leans over to grab something from his duffle and comes up with a small tin of oil. “Here.”

“You really trust me to do this?”

“Buck, I’ve waited my whole life for you to do this.” Steve leans up and kisses him, his thumb stroking along the curve of Bucky’s neck. “Come on.”

Bucky takes the tin and settles back down between Steve’s thighs. In spite of Steve’s urging, he takes his own damn time. He wants to get this right, wants to make sure it’s as good as possible for Steve.

And honestly, maybe this would be enough for him. Just having his fingers inside Steve, making him gasp and spread his legs wider as Bucky loosened him up. He coulda done that forever.

Still, by the time, he sets the tin aside and leans over Steve, positioning himself, Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn’t dying for this.

Steve’s hands reach for him, gripping his hips as Bucky thrusts inside him. “Fuck.”

“How’s it feel?” Bucky asks anxiously.

“More.” Steve groans. “I need more.”

“You never did know when to stop, you little punk.” Bucky whispers, leaning down to kiss him.

They keep kissing as he settles into a slow rocking rhythm. Steve’s hands hold him, smoothing over his sides with broad hungry strokes, before settling back on his hips. Every panting gasp, every soft exhalation that crosses Steve’s lips makes Bucky harder.

He tries to slow it down, he wants this to last, but Steve’s hands dig into his hips. “Harder.”

“Fucking punk.” Bucky gasps. He wraps his hand around Steve’s cock again as he feels himself getting close. Every stroke, every thrust, every breath shared between them is something precious that he’s never going to forget. Even if this is only time they get this, he’ll never forget.

He comes with a slow, final thrust that has Steve clenching around him as he does. Steve’s cock spurts over his palm, coating his hand, his belly with Steve’s come.

Bucky sits back slowly, easing out of Steve as carefully as possible. He looks at his hand and then before he has a chance to rethink it, he licks his tongue across his palm.

There’s a swift intake of breath from below him.

Bucky looks down quickly, fearing that Steve will regret everything, that somehow this will be too much. But all he sees in Steve’s eyes is a mix of lust and longing and love, so much love it makes Bucky’s heart want to burst.

Steve reaches for him and Bucky leans down, kissing him hard enough to hurt, tight enough to hold on forever.

Later they’ll clean up. Later Steve will tease him about taking so long to kiss him. Later Bucky will know this is definitely not the only time they’ll do this. But for now, this kiss, and Steve’s mouth and body pressed against his, is all he needs to know he’s right where he belongs at last. He’s home.


End file.
